Along with the development of urbanization, urban population becomes increasingly denser, which presents a challenge for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system in mobile communications and requires a base station that can accommodate more users. Among those users, there are different attributes for each kind of users, as shown in FIG. 1, assuming that there are users A, B, C, . . . , N at present, wherein user A has attributes A1, A2, . . . , An; user B has attributes B1, B2, . . . , Bn; user C has attributes C1, A2; and user N has attributes N1, B2; wherein each attribute also has different transmission cycles, and there are different transmission offsets under each transmission cycle. As shown in FIG. 2, transmission cycles of attribute A1 include: 2 ms, 5 ms, 10 ms, 20 ms, 40 ms, 80 ms, 160 ms, etc., and there are five transmission offsets 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 under the transmission cycle 5 ms.
Although there may be different attributes for a certain user, the cycles and offsets under a certain attribute is fixed. For example, for user A, the transmission cycle of attribute A1 is 5 ms and the transmission offset is 2, and the transmission cycle of attribute A2 is 10 ms and the transmission offset is 3. At a certain time point when user A reaches the processing time point of attribute A2 with transmission cycle of 5 ms and transmission offset of 2, and user B reaches the processing time point of attribute B1 with transmission cycle of 10 ms and transmission offset of 2, user A transmits the attribute A2 and user B transmits the attribute B1 to a base station for demodulation. It is therefore vitally important to manage these users and to promptly find out the user attributes in need of processing at each time point and transmit them to a base station.
However, there is no description for relevant techniques on how to perform management in the case of multiple cycles and multiple users, and if no management is performed on users, the process of finding at a certain time point the users in need of processing at the time point and finding out the attributes thereof for demodulation is extremely complicated, and has the following two disadvantages:
firstly, the time spent is rather long, which severely impacts the speed of analyzing a user attribute by a base station; as each user may have different attributes, only by inquiring at each time point about all attributes of all users, can it be determined which user reaches a processing time point and what kind of processing should be done;
secondly, a large amount of processing resources is occupied; a processor is being occupied during the whole process of inquiry, making it impossible to execute other operations.